A Week at the Playground
by DowagerMcGonagall
Summary: Mrs. May arrives at the Playground for a visit. She ends up sending a team on a mission. Hilarity and action ensues. Semi-sequel to Guess whose coming to dinner.
1. Preparing the Playground

Here's the semi-sequel. Enjoy. This is set a month to two months after Guess whose coming to Dinner? I own nothing

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I agreed to this." says May as she hangs up the phone<p>

"I can't believe I'm allowing it. Not like I really had a choice." says Coulson

"I'm not going to survive the week."

"When was the last time you lived with you mother."

"Before I joined the academy."

"Oh boy."

* * *

><p>Coulson and May gathered the team into the common area to tell them the news.<p>

"Mrs. May is coming for a visit us for a week."

"Why?" asks Hunter who gets a glare from May

"Who cares?" says Skye smiling at the news

"I do. I don't think I can go a week without talking."

"You can talk Hunter. Just no snarky comments." says Coulson and Hunter let's out a sight of relief

"When does she get here?" asks Simmons

"Sunday. So that gives us two days to prepare." says May

"Prepare what?" asks Fitz

"The playground for her arrival." replies Coulson

"Seriously." says Bobbi

"Yes. This place needs to be spotless. Nothing can be out of place. Think of it as an inspection." says Coulson

"The most important ones of your young lives." finishes May

* * *

><p>Coulson and May then preceded to hand out duties to the team.<p>

"Simmons, I want you and the others in the lab to sanitize it. Put away anything deadly and dangerous. Everything needs to organized in its own section."

"Fitz and Mack, the garage is a mess. Clean it up. No grease on the floor. No parts out in the open. Put it away."

"Hunter, you get the bathrooms. Clean them up floors and all. Also you are on trash duty."

"Disgusting." says Hunter

"Bobbi, if Hunter is too afraid to enter the women's bathroom you got that. Also, clean the gym and the cars inside and out."

"Skye, you're on dish duty. Also clean up any public area. You are going to need to find a vacuum or something. These floors need to be spotless.

"Do we even have a vacuum?" asks Skye

"No idea. If not get creative."

"If you finish, go help someone else or clean up your private quarters. You will be responsible for this throughout the whole week."

"What about you two?" asks Hunter

"Well I'll clean my office. May gets the Bus, the Quinjet, and will set up a room for Mrs. May."

"We plan on going to the store tomorrow so prepare a list for wanted items."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I got stuck with the bathrooms and the trash." says Hunter standing outside of the men's bathroom.<p>

"Oh Hunter, you forgot these." says Bobbi walking towards him and handed him yellow gloves, buckets, sponges, a mop, a toilet brush, disinfectant spray and wipes.

"Laugh it up. You're cleaning up the women's one. There is no way I'm going in there."

"Fine. It's probably less gross than the men's." replies Bobbi walking away from him to the gym.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna make Mrs. May your lasagna?" asks Fitz as he and Mack clean up the garage<p>

"Probably. I need to make a list of things to buy though." says Mack as he's throwing stuff away

"Cool. What is this?" says Fitz holding some object up for Mack to see

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>"How are the dishes coming Skye?" asks Simmons as she sees Skye walking down the hall with a handful of dishes<p>

"Horrible. We seem to leave plates everywhere. All this is from the Bus. Do you have a vacuum or know where a broom is?"

"Why do you assume I have a vacuum?"

"You're neat and like things clean."

"I'll give you that. I had one but I have no idea where it went. As for a broom try the gym, I think May was using the broom handle as some sort of weapon. It might be broken."

"Great."

"Maybe Coulson has one."

* * *

><p>After cleaning most of the dishes, Skye goes to check and see if Coulson has a broom. She knocks on the door but doesn't get a response.<p>

"Coulson you in here." she says as she enters the room to find Coulson reading a comic book

"Why are you reading that? Why aren't you cleaning? Also do you have a broom?"

"I did clean. I gave it to May."

"It still looks like a mess to me. Not the one she might have broken in the gym?"

"Unless she just broke it, I gave it to her an hour ago."

* * *

><p>Skye finds May on the Bus with a vacuum and the broom that is not broken.<p>

"Coulson said that he gave you a broom but I may just take the vacuum."

"You can have both, I'm finished with them."

"I heard you might have broken a broom handle."

"It was an accident."

"Stressed?"

"Never."

"Not that you have any reason to be. It's going to be fine."

"How are the others getting on?" says May completely ignoring Skye's comment

"Hunter's complaining, Bobbi's cleaning the girl's bathroom not like its that messed up anyway, Coulson's reading comics, Simmons is ordering around the others in the lab. Mack and Fitz are trying to figure out what all that junk in the lab is."

"What was that about Coulson?"

"He's reading comics." says Skye smiling and watching May walk off the bus towards Coulson office.

Skye grabbed the vacuum and broom and followed after her knowing that whatever happens is going to be entertaining.

* * *

><p>"You're reading comics." says May has she slams to the door open to find Coulson still reading.<p>

"What? I cleaned." he says gesturing to his still messy office

"There are papers everywhere. It looked like you just cleaned your desk."

"Oh I did that. Should I have cleaned up over there?"

"Obviously. It is a part of your office."

"But that's your section."

"It's still your office."

"Well I'm your boss, so I'm telling you to do it."

"You owe me."

"You can't keep on using that."

"I can and I will."

"Skye what are you doing here and why did you tell May that I was reading?"

"I thought you weren't doing your part and this is mildly entertaining." she replies before getting a death glare from May

"Fine. I'll go vacuum." she says leaving Coulson and May to their argument

"Mildly entertaining? What are we actors in a play?" asks Coulson

"A very long one."

"Fine I'll clean it up."

"Good."

"You really have to stop saying that though. You still can't be angry."

May looks at Coulson but doesn't answer him and she leaves the room.

"She's not angry." says Coulson to himself as he goes to clean the rest of the room

* * *

><p>Saturday Shopping and a prank in the next chapter. Thanks for reading<p> 


	2. Saturday Shopping & a Late Sunday Vistor

Thanks for reading guys. I own nothing

* * *

><p>On Saturday, everyone but Bobbi, Mack, and Hunter are on their way to the store.<p>

"The garage is still is mess, so Mack gave me a list of ingredients for his lasagna." says Fitz

"Bobbi's helping Mack out I think, since she finished with her duties. She told us not to mess up the cars too much." says Simmons

"I think Hunter is still working on the bathrooms. Why is it taking him so long? Is it that bad in there?" asks Skye

"Don't look at me. I have a private bathroom." says Coulson from the front

"It's not that bad. Just a little messy." replies Fitz

"Too messy." finishes Simmons

"Where are we going anyway?" asks Skye

"Costco. We need to stock up on some stuff and then Walmart I guess." says May from the drivers seat

"Costco. Are you sure that's wise? Coulson got lost the last time." says Skye

"That's not a problem Skye. She's tracking me remember." replies Coulson holding up his tie

* * *

><p>Once they got to Costco's entrance they grabbed two carts.<p>

"We'll split up girls and boys." says Skye pushing the cart away from the others

"Meet up but the registers in thirty." says May before catching up with Skye and Simmons

"Where do you want to start, Fitz?" asks Coulson

* * *

><p>"Is it your birthday?" asks Skye as Simmons shakes her head in amusement at the question<p>

"Why do you think that?" says May as she puts a package of toilet paper in the cart

"When we wrote Mama May I told her that you said that if nothing was happening she could come up for your bday."

"Well something is happening." says May pushing the cart further down the aisle.

"That doesn't answer the question." says Skye but mainly to Simmons

"We'll get some cake mix or something and ice cream from Walmart just in case." says Simmons patting Skye's arm

* * *

><p>"Why is it taking you so long to clean the bathroom." says Mack to Hunter who is currently cleaning the bathroom<p>

"It was more or less spotless last night. Someone dripped paint on the floor and put peanut butter on the mirror. Did you finish the garage?

"Just about. For your sake, let's hope that no one messes it up again."

"You got that right. I'm gonna set up cameras in here and catch them red handed. Then they'll have to clean it up."

"How's he doing?" says Bobbi as Mack exits the bathroom

"I think he's losing it. Cleaning this bathroom just may break him."

* * *

><p>"Skye just wants to know." says Coulson as he and May walk down an aisle in Walmart<p>

"I know."

"Well why don't you just tell her?"

"Its not a big deal. Besides we have other things to worry about."

"Skye's going to ask your mother what's going on the minute she gets here, so you might want to get ahead on that."

"She won't tell Skye before I tell Skye."

"Did you make her promise or something?"

"Or something."

"Well now it makes sense. Your mom coming up here, I knew there must have been a reason for her visit."

"You mean other than wanting to visit me and have a nice peaceful time."

"I'm sure it'll be relatively peaceful."

"Only if the mission is."

* * *

><p>Once back at the Playground, the team gathers around in the kitchen to have a discussion.<p>

"Where is Hunter?" asks Coulson

"Setting up cameras in the men's bathroom. Someone put paint and peanut butter all over the place so he wants to catch the person red handed if it happens again." says Bobbi

"Alrighty then. Mack how's the garage?"

"Clean and spotless. Did you get my ingredients?" asks Mack to Fitz who nods in return

"The lab is also clean sir. Nothing deadly out and about." says Simmons

"Good. Bobbi, Skye?"

"Gym straightened up, cars are spotless inside and out, and the women's bathroom has a scent of flowers." says Bobbi

"The floors are clean but I wouldn't eat off of them. Also so I won't have to walk all around the base please bring you dishes in here please." says Skye

"My mother arrives tomorrow. She has to make a few stops so I have no idea when she'll get here." says May

"Won't she tell you when she's close. I mean how will she find us?" asks Skye

"She has her ways. She lives to surprise people." says May

* * *

><p>Its Sunday night, and the team is sitting in the common area waiting for Mrs. May to arrive.<p>

"Try calling again."

"I called her five times already Phil. She'll call me when she's close or right outside the front door."

"Well its getting late, I think we should send them to bed. She'll understand."

"What are we their parents Phil. They can choose their own bedtime. If they want to go to bed they can."

"Really? We can go to bed?" asks Simmons as the others are looking at her weirdly

"What? I'm tired. Not that I wouldn't enjoy staying up to wait for Mrs. May."

"It's okay Simmons. Go on." says May and Simmons nods and heads up to bed

"Anyone else. We have an long day tomorrow. If you stay you're going to have to wait until she gets here." says Coulson

The others grumble and follows Simmons to the bunks.

"What about you two?" asks Skye before she leaves the room

"I've slept in worse places." says Coulson

"I'll see you in the morning Skye." responds May and Skye nods and heads to bed

"You can go to bed as well." says May to Coulson

"No way. We'll take it in shifts. Go on and sleep I'll wake you in an hour."

* * *

><p>May wakes up to flashing red lights and alarms going off. She looks over to Coulson and sees that he is fast asleep.<p>

"Phil. Phil. Wake up." she says while shaking him awake

"What's wrong?" he says opening his eyes up slowly

"You forgot to wake me and the alarms are going off. Get up."

"Think its your Mom?" he asks while they run towards the entrance

"She wouldn't set off an alarm. She's too good for that."

* * *

><p>Once they get to the entrance, they see Mrs. May with a suitcase waiting for them.<p>

"Mom, why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to test your team's response time. Where are they?" she asks giving Coulson her suitcase

"Asleep. Like we should be if you arrived at a normal time." says May leading them back to the common area where they sat down at the table.

"Well I had some stops to make."

"That took you all night."

Before Mrs. May can answer they hear footsteps running towards them. The team is running towards them in their pajamas and carrying their guns.

"Where's the intruder?" asks Bobbi raising her gun

Coulson and May point over to Mrs. May and she just waves at the team.

"Three minutes and twenty seconds. Phillip you should run more drills. What if I was an intruder? Off to bed, we'll chat in the morning."

The rest of the team slowly walks back to their bunks and May shows her mother to her room.

"I'll see you in the morning Qiaolian."

May nods and heads down to her room and finds Coulson standing outside her door.

"It could have been worse." he says

"How?"

"They might not have made it out of bed."

"I told you we should have been running drills."

* * *

><p>Next chapter we'll learn what Mama May's mission for the team is. Leave a comment if you want.<p> 


	3. Monday Planning and Flying

Thanks for reading guys. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Later on in the morning Mrs. May finds Skye working out in the gym.<p>

"My daughter has taught you well." she says startling Skye which slightly causes the room to shake.

"Mama May. Do you and your daughter enjoy scaring me to death?"

"I don't. How are you?"

"Good."

"How are your sessions with Andrew?"

"Not as bad as I thought they were going to be. They're helping. I have one with him later in the week."

"Lovely it will be nice to see him again. Now come on we're going to discuss why I'm here." she says leading Skye out of the gym.

* * *

><p>"Qiaolian is putting me in a retirement home."<p>

"It was your idea." May replies as the others stare at her

"What they mean is Mrs. May is going undercover at a retirement home." says Coulson

"Why?" asks Simmons

"Well some of my former colleagues have retired at the same home located in New Jersey." says Mrs. May

"What's it called?" asks Bobbi

"That's classified."

"Is that the name or can you not tell us what the name is?" asks Hunter

"Anyway, Mrs. May noticed that whenever she went for a scheduled visit no one wouldn't even let her in. Then when she called her colleagues they had no recollection of who she was but a couple days later they would call wondering why she didn't come up for a visit." says Coulson

"Are we talking about temporary forgetfulness?" asks Simmons

"How do we know there just not getting old?" asks Mack

"Most likely Jemma. Its not about age Alfonso because most of my colleagues were sharp as a tack before they arrived at the home." says Mrs. May

"And your willing to let this happen to you in order to figure out what's going on?" asks Skye

"Yes, that's why I came to you. We have an invested interest in this."

"And that is?" asks Fitz

"Hydra."

* * *

><p>"Hydra. Why is it always Hydra?" asks Skye as she and the others are reading some folders that Mrs. May gave them<p>

"Because they take pleasure in ruining lives." replies Bobbi

"It doesn't look like Hydra runs the home, they just seem to show up once or twice a week and everyone forgets. Its weird." says Mack

"Simmons, do you remember if Hydra had anything like this in the works when you were there?" asks Skye

"No. This is new but I have no idea how they're doing it though. I mean what are they gaining from this." says Simmons as she flips through some papers

"What if they're taking memories?" asks Fitz

"But they're retired what could they possibly want." says Hunter

"Information that no one is looking for." says Skye

"What could they gain from that information?" asks Mack

"Well what if someone knows the codes to some nuclear bombs." says Bobbi

"That would not be good." says Fitz as the others nod

* * *

><p>"I don't want you going in there." says May to her mother<p>

"Well who do you suggest would go in there? If I recall, you're not a big fan of working undercover." says Mrs. May as she sits in a chair in Coulson's office

"Also I don't think we have enough time to fit someone with prosthetics." says Coulson

"It'll be fine Qiaolian. I'll be in my natural habit surrounded by my friends."

"And getting temporary memory loss. What if it becomes permanent? What if they kidnap you to get to me?" says May clearly worried

"I can take care of myself and I'll have adequate backup."

* * *

><p>"Mack you will be going in as a doctor and Simmons will feed you the information on what to look for." says Coulson as they are on the Bus flying to New Jersey<p>

"Hunter you are the new orderly. Your main task is to watch over my mother. If any harm comes to her I will personally see to it that you don't walk again. Do you understand?"

Hunter just nods since he is too scared to speak

"Bobbi and Fitz you will be tailing Hyrda. I want to know why they are doing what they're doing and how they are doing it. Then coordinate your information with Mack and Simmons."

"Skye, you and May will be seeing Dr. Garner earlier than scheduled so you'll be leaving early tomorrow and meeting him at his office."

"His office? Like in a building with other people?" asks Skye

"It'll be fine and I think your ready." says May reassuringly.

"Okay I have a quick question. If Hydra is taking memories, what if they take Mrs. May's memories of us?" asks Simmons

"If they do we have a contingency in place." says Coulson

"Also I'm in possession of information that is a lot more appealing than you guys. No offense." says Mrs. May

* * *

><p>"Alfonso your lasagna is fantastic. I'll trade you one of my recipes for yours." says Mrs. May after dinner<p>

"Any recipe?" asks Mack thinking it over

"Any recipe."

"You got yourself a deal Mrs. May" he replies while he shakes her hand

"Hunter, why are you watching a bathroom?" asks Coulson

"I'm checking to see if someone is ruining my hard work. Whoever does will pay."

"You're a strange one aren't you." says Mrs. May

* * *

><p>"What if I topple the building?" says Skye to May in the cockpit<p>

"You won't. You've learned how to control your abilities. This will only cement that."

"So this is some sort of test."

"You were right."

"About the test?"

"No. The other thing but you can't tell anyone until the end of the week."

"Your birthday. So is it next Sunday?"

"No but its soon."

"Cool. So if I ask you how old you are?"

"No cake and ice cream for anyone."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is the start of the mission.<p> 


	4. Tuesday Surveillance and a Setback

Thanks for reading. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>They land in New Jersey late at night on a private airfield owned by a friend of Mrs. May. After a quick breakfast they went over the plan again, it was decided that Bobbi and Fitz would provide surveillance on the home from the outside and Mack would arrive with them and gather information from the inside. Coulson will be running back end from the Bus with Simmons who will be supplying Mack with information on what to look for on a patient's chart.<p>

Mrs. May decided that she and Hunter will arrive when the others have everything set up which will be done in no more than an hour.

"Where did the car come from?" asks Coulson as he and May walk down the ramp to a parked car

"Maybe she rented it."

"I figured that but how did it get here?" he says gesturing to the airfield and May shrugs and got behind the wheel.

"If anything happens…."

"You'll be the first to know. I promise. Hunter won't let anything happen to her out of fear of you knocking his legs out."

"How'd this get here?" asks Skye walking with Mrs. May towards the car

"Trade secret. Give my best to Andrew." replies Mama May

"Will do Mama May. See you guys later." says Skye waving goodbye to them before getting in the car

"How long of a drive do we have?"

"Two hours tops." replies May before putting on her sunglasses

* * *

><p>"Think I look doctor enough?" asks Mack to Bobbi and Fitz inside the surveillance van outside the retirement home.<p>

"The glasses help especially since there's a camera on them." says Bobbi handing him a earcomm

"Simmons, can you hear me?"

"Yes I can. Hunter and Mrs. May just left so you have less than an hour to get set up." she replies

"Get it done guys. I don't want Mrs. May to have another reason to get me to run drills with you guys." says Coulson through the earcomm

* * *

><p>"I've placed mics and a few cameras in your briefcase that you will need to set up around the home." says Fitz handing Mack the item<p>

"Make sure put one of each near the back door if you can't do it hand it off to Hunter. He may have an easier time to move around in the home when he's not watching Mrs. May." says Bobbi

"Got it. Now wish me luck on my first day." says Mack as he exits the van

"Good luck." says both Fitz and Bobbi

* * *

><p>"You're nervous." says Mrs. May to Hunter as they are driving to the retirement home<p>

"I have many reasons to be. Your daughter tends to make good on her threats."

"If I promise to let nothing happen to you will you relax."

"Not really but it helps."

They arrive at the home twenty minutes later and see the surveillance van across the street before they pull into the parking lot.

"Where's the sign?" asks Hunter hoping to find out the name of the home

"I told you, its classified." she replies while she gets out of the car

"You guys all set up?" asks Hunter after he puts in his earcomm

"Yep." says Fitz

"Mack's all set up and he might have found something. We have to wait and see what Simmons comes up with." says Bobbi

"Carry this for me." says Mrs. May to Hunter as she walks towards the home's entrance

"Please let nothing happen while we're here." says Hunter as he follows Mrs. May

* * *

><p>"Did that say 'Hershey, Pennsylvania'? As in the chocolate." says Skye excitedly<p>

"Yep."

"Can we go to Hersheypark?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"The mission takes priority. You know that."

"I know. It still doesn't mean we can't buy some chocolate."

"We'll see." says May as she pulls into a parking lot

"Sweet. That however is not. How many floors are in this building." says Skye looking at the building from inside the car

"I think ten. Its not going to bad. Just focus on your breathing." says May getting out of the car

"Breathing. Right."

* * *

><p>"Simmons what have you found out?" asks Coulson<p>

"It seems that whatever Hydra is doing it seems to affect the hippocampus. Its quite amazing really."

"How?"

"The hippocampus is the control center for memory functions so whatever they are doing seems to stop that function. It must be some type of pill that they bring when they arrive. There also seems to be some king of truth serum as well which could explain how they are getting certain information."

"Well I see the need of perfecting a memory wipe on high ranked officials especially if they were kidnapped. Has Hydra shown their faces yet?"

"No and I think its about closing time."

"Guys how are we doing?" asks Coulson when he opens up the comms

"Good on our side." says Fitz

"Most of the employees are leaving for the day and its only four o'clock. Old people go to bed really early." says Mack

"I'm staying. I'll be in the van" says Hunter

"What? Why?" asks Simmons

"He's afraid something will happen and it will cost him his life." says Bobbi laughing

"If you're sure Hunter. Bring some dinner when you return to the airfield." says Coulson

* * *

><p>"So everything's okay?" asks May to Coulson on the phone as she waits for Skye's session to finish.<p>

"Yeah. Hydra was a no show. Simmons figured out what they're doing. Hunter stayed at the home to watch over your mom."

"As he should."

"When will you be back?"

"No idea. Someone set off a fire alarm, then the fire department had to check each floor for a possible fire. It took them an hour and they found nothing. So we went to lunch came back and learned that because of said fire alarm Andrew fell behind on his appointments. Skye's in there now."

"So the buildings not in rubble then I take it."

"Its still standing. So if nothing comes up we should be back by at least eight."

"Good. You know I was checking the weather and I saw that there was a flash flood watch that could possibly turn into a warning near your area. If that happens you'll have to stay over night."

"Don't jinx it Phil."

* * *

><p>"He jinxed it." says May staring out the window in Andrew's office<p>

"Who jinxed what?" asks Skye

"Coulson. He mentioned that it might flood and then look what happened."

"It flooded. What are we going to do?"

"Wait until its safe I guess. Sleep here if necessary."

"You are not sleeping here." says Andrew as he walks back into the office

"Why not? You have a couch in here for a reason." says May

"Yeah and you have more couches out there with pillows and a television. It'll be like a sleepover. The only thing missing is food." says Skye excited at the idea

"There's a pizza place next door." says Andrew

"Great. We'll take one supreme and one with pepperoni and sausage." says May before walking out of the room

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p>Hydra arrives at the home next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.<p> 


	5. Wednesday Chocolate and Abduction

Thanks for reading guys. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning, Skye wakes up to find May finishing up her training.<p>

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Wanted you to sleep."

"Thanks. Is it a mess out there?"

"Not really just one problem."

"What's that?"

"A tree fell on our car."

* * *

><p>Mrs. May wakes up to a slight knock and a creak of a door.<p>

"Good morning Mrs. May. Thought I would give you an update. Simmons thinks that whatever Hydra is doing affects the memory part of the brain. She also thinks that it may cause the user to tell the truth."

"Thank you Lance. Any news on my daughter."

"She and Skye are currently stuck in Pennsylvania. There was a flood and then a tree fell on the car so they may be back in the afternoon."

"Okay. Let the others know that I think Hydra may make an appearance today. My colleagues mentioned that they get a visit from a volunteer group every two weeks and one coincided with one of my attempted visits here."

"Got it. Do you want me to bring you breakfast or will you take it with the others?"

"I'll take it with the others. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Bobbi and Fitz are already back at the home. Simmons went with them and she's coming back to pick me up. When do you plan on leaving?"<p>

"The fastest the rental place can get a car is sometime after lunch so we won't be back till late."

"Andrew only has one car?"

"Yeah and like you he doesn't let anyone touch it."

"Haha. What are you doing in the meantime?"

"Well Skye wanted to go to Hersheypark."

"Hersheypark! Buy me something, buy all of us something. Including Hunter, he's been doing a good job looking after your mother."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Here comes Simmons. I'll see you later."

"You may want to drive sir." says Simmons as she gets out of the car and runs to the passenger side

"Why?"

"Hydra's arrived at the home and we lost communication with Mack and Hunter."

* * *

><p>"There's not much in here." says Fitz to Bobbi as she knocks out the driver of Hydra's van<p>

"Well take what you can. We need to figure out what's going on in there. Do you think they're blocking our transmissions?"

"Possibly but it seems like someone else is blocking there's." says Fitz while pointing to a computer screen

"Who else is out there?"

"No idea."

* * *

><p>"Can you reach anyone?" asks Mack as he and Hunter are hiding out in a back room<p>

"No. Hydra must be jamming all communications to the home."

"How's Mrs. May?"

"No idea they won't let me see any of them. Where are the other employees?"

"They might have knocked them out or their getting paid to ignore it."

All of a sudden gun shots and yells are heard. Then its dead silent and footsteps.

"Hunter, Mack." yells Coulson

"We're back here. What happened?" says Mack as he walks out of the room and Hunter runs to go find Mrs. May

"Someone took out Hydra. From what we can gather they came in through the back and took her." he says worriedly

"She's gone. I'm a dead man." says Hunter as he comes back into the room

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with her?" asks Agent 33 as she looks at confused Mrs. May in the backseat<p>

"Hydra gave her some forgetfulness pill or something that why she came so easily." says Ward

"She thinks I'm her daughter. How long does it last?"

"No idea. Knock her out with this. We have a long drive ahead of us."

* * *

><p>"Dr. Garner you have a Phil Coulson calling you on line one."<p>

"Put him through Marcy."

"Andrew, is May there with you? She's not picking up her phone."

"She and Skye went to Hersheypark. They should be back soon, I have to take them to the car rental place."

"You're a doctor answer me this, chocolate is supposed to make people happy right?"

"Yeah. Why do you need Melinda in a relatively good mood?"

"No reason, Mrs. May might have been kidnapped."

"Might?!"

"Fine, has been. Just keep her in a good mood I don't want her to worry."

At this moment Skye and May enters his office each carrying a couple of bags.

"Is that Phil?" asks May and taking the phone from Garner

"What's wrong?" she asks

"Nothing I just needed to get in touch with Skye. I had a computer question."

"How's the mission?"

"Good. Fine. Can you put Skye on?"

"Hey, what's up Coulson? I ate so much chocolate." says Skye

"How much did May eat?"

"A couple of bars. What did you need help with?"

"I need you to nod and roll your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it. Don't react to the next thing I'm saying: Mrs. May is gone. Don't tell May and find a way to get her away from her phone."

"You definitely shouldn't have told me that."

"I know that but once we have something I'll tell her and I'd rather tell her in person than on the phone."

"Then let me do it."

"No we have no idea what her reaction will be like. Now smile, saw something clever, and hang up the phone."

"I hope you can find a good hiding place."

"He told you then." says Andrew when he sees that May has walked out of the room

"Why is he afraid to tell May?" whispers Skye

"Because she will scorch the Earth to get her back."

* * *

><p>"Okay guys what do we know? We have two hours to locate Mrs. May" asks Coulson after he hangs up the phone<p>

"It looks like Hydra made some type of temporary forgetfulness powder that they would put in food to give the retired agents. They were then ask the agents certain questions. Fitz is setting up the video that they had." says Simmons

"We're not sure if we got all the samples from their van but it looks like it was a small group of people within Hydra doing it." says Bobbi

"We also drove their van into the nearest river so let's hope they forget about it. Pun intended." says Mack

"The video is set up." says Fitz

Fitz starts up the video and it shows Hydra agents handing out cake and after ten minutes the questioning begins.

_"What's your name?" asks one Hydra agent_

_"Norman Capshaw."_

_"Where were you employed?"_

_"FBI"_

_"Tell me about your job with them?"_

_"I would oversee covert mission to other countries."_

_"Hey are you still trying to get Norman to talk. We have a newbie over here." says another agent and the camera pans to Mrs. May_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Lian May"_

_"May. Do you have any relation to Melinda May of SHIELD."_

_"She's my daughter."_

"Oh no." says Simmons

_"We just hit the jackpot."_

_"Tell us what you know about SHIELD and there whereabouts."_

"Here it comes" says Fitz

_"I think SHIELD is a horrible organization to work for. I constantly tell my daughter that she could do so much better at any other organization but she just won't listen to me."_

"Thank you Mrs. May" says Coulson

_"Where are they based?"_

_"If I knew do you think I'd be here in this home."_

_"Maybe we can hold her for ransom. Do a trade."_

_"Maybe. What was that noise?"_

_"Hey what are you doing?"_

Both Hydra agents go down and what the team sees next see shocks them.

_"Hey Mrs. May. I'm here with your daughter. Don't worry you're safe." says Ward_

_"Qiaolian. You came. What happened to your face?" asks Mrs. May_

_"Just a burn Mom. I'll be fine. Come on the others are waiting." says Agent 33 holding out her hand that Mrs. May grabs._

_"Coulson, I know you're watching this home. We're taking Mrs. May to a safe house in D.C.. I'll take good care of her don't worry. I'll be in touch." says Ward_

* * *

><p>Oh no Mrs. May got kidnapped. What does Ward want? Find out in the next chapter. Also I'm doing another deleted scenes chapter and I'm open to suggestions. Just leave a comment.<p> 


	6. Wednesday II Search and Rescue

I own nothing. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>"We are so dead." says Mack<p>

"Some more than others." says Hunter

"Skye just texted me. They're pulling up to the airfield." says Simmons

"Maybe you should hide Hunter." says Bobbi as the car comes into sight

"No, I'm going to face this." says Hunter

Skye gets out of the car first walking very fast up the ramp while May grabs the bags from the trunk.

"Good luck guys. Let's just hope she doesn't ruin the chocolate." says Skye before running over to Simmons

"Hey May. Let me take those bags from you." says Mack taking the bags far away from May

"What's wrong? Where's my Mother?" asks May looking at Coulson

"May…" says Hunter

"Hunter. Don't." says Coulson trying to save Hunter from his incoming death

"No it was my job to look after her." he says

"What happened?" says May

"Ward took her." says Hunter

"Where?" she growls

"D.C.. He left us a video message. He's going to be in touch." says Coulson as May walks pass him to the cockpit

"I'm still standing. She's going to take it out on my later isn't she?" asks Hunter

"Most likely. Strap in. We may make it to D.C. in record time." says Coulson as he follows May to the cockpit

* * *

><p>Mrs. May wakes up and finds herself in a motel bedroom with two people watching her.<p>

"Look who finally decided to join us." says Ward

"Grant Ward and Agent 33, I presume."

"You daughter keeps you apprised. Well it is a pleasure to meet you." says Ward holding out his hand

"Likewise. Now what are your plans?" she says but she doesn't shake his hand

"We're hoping to have a little get together with SHIELD. Hopefully a nonviolent one."

"Nonviolent?! You'll be lucky to be alive the moment my daughter sees you. You sure you wanna be aligned with this man?" she asks Agent 33

Agent 33 hands her a glass of water instead of answering Mrs. May.

"We'll be leaving soon. I don't want any trouble Mrs. May I promised that I wouldn't hurt you. I'd hate to go back on my word."

* * *

><p>The team has been in the air for an hour before the arguing between May and Coulson had started.<p>

"You should have told me."

"What would you have done May? We had no idea who took her and where they are. I wanted to know who we were dealing with before we told you. I didn't want you going off the reservation."

"You thought I would leave Skye in Pennsylvania."

"No. You would have made sure she made it here safely but you would have gone dark and we'd have no idea where you were. I didn't want you finding your mother alone."

Before May can answer, they are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"May, your Mom activated her tracker but it went on the fritz. Before it cut out she was an hour outside of D.C.." says Skye from outside the door of Coulson's office.

"How much time until we land at the Playground?" asks Coulson

"Thirty minutes." says May before walking out the door

"She angry?" asks Skye

"Super angry."

* * *

><p>"Here we are Mrs. May. I'll have dinner ready in a moment. What would you like?" asks Ward<p>

"Better company." she replies

"You and May share the same wit." he says with a smile before walking into the kitchen

"That's not all we share." says Mrs. May before sitting on the couch

"You going to break out some fight moves." says Agent 33

"I'm way too old for that but I have other ways. Tell me something why are you with him? I know you were brainwashed and that the person responsible died. Why didn't you walk away?"

"I'm lost and he said he would help me."

"He's going to get you killed and I think I'm only saying this to you because you have my daughter's face but figure it out before there are bullets in your body."

"Hope you like mac and cheese." says Ward from the kitchen

* * *

><p>"I have an incoming call from in unknown number. Skye." says May when they are back at the Playground<p>

"Already tracing May."

"Ward." says May as she turns the phone call on speaker

"Is busy arguing with his friend." says Mrs. May

"Mom are you okay? Did Ward hurt you?"

"Not yet. Now do you have my location I was worried that my tracker malfunctioned."

"Skye's working on it. We'll get you a new one. Why did he take you?"

"I wanted to have a peaceful get together. Mrs. May you broke one of our rules." says Ward

"Let go of me young man." says Mrs. May before the call drops

"I'm going to kill him." says May

"You and me both. Skye how are we on the location." says Coulson

"I have a general location. It looks to be in the woods, can't be much there." says Skye

"Good we're going before they have a chance to move her. I'm not in the mood to play cat and mouse with Ward."

* * *

><p>"Where'd you get the phone?" asks Ward as he forces Mrs. May onto a chair<p>

"You don't recognize it? Its yours. You should have bound my hands."

"I still may. How far out are they?"

"No idea. You hung up before I could ask."

"Well it looks like our guests are coming ahead of schedule." says Ward

"Too bad you won't be conscious to say hello."

And then Mrs. May smashes Ward with the chair that she was sitting in.

* * *

><p>"Dead end." says May as see brings the car to a stop<p>

"Did we miss a turn Skye?" asks Coulson

"No. I think we have to get out and walk." replies Skye

"Skye, Bobbi stay with the car. Hunter with us. You find my mother and bring her back here." says May getting out of the car

"What do you think May's going to do to him?" asks Bobbi once they leave

"Something beyond my imagination."

* * *

><p>May, Hunter, and Coulson are walking through the woods for a good thirty minutes before they see a clearing. Once they reach the clearing they see a house by there is no car seen. Hunter and Coulson take the back while May takes the front. May enters the house and notices a broken chair and left out plates from dinner.<p>

"Its clear back here." says Coulson as he enters the room

"Same with upstairs. Is there a basement?" says Hunter

"No." says May before she flips the table over in anger

"We'll find her May. They got a car up here somehow, we'll follow the tracks and see where they lead." says Coulson trying to calm down May

"Hunter call Skye. Ask her to check and see if there's a lake or something near here." says May before walking out the front door.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking?" says Coulson when he joins May outside of the house<p>

"This happened before, her getting kidnapped. I was a kid and couldn't do anything about it. She got herself out and when they found her she was at the nearest landmark. You know what she said when I asked her why she would go to a place where her kidnappers could find her as well?" she asked turning to Coulson who shakes his head

"Its so that alive or dead she'd come back to me."

"She's not dead May. You'd know if she was dead. She got away and she's somewhere out there. We'll find her alive." he says grabbing May's hand and squeezing it.

"Skye found a back road that leads to pond north of here. She and Bobbi will meet us there." says Hunter walking out of the house

They walk north for ten minutes until they reach the pond where they see a still figure lying on the ground in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Whose lying on the ground? Find out next chapter. Also I'm still taking suggestions for my deleted scenes chapter. I already have two for May and Skye at Hershey park. Leave a comment.<p> 


	7. Thursday Reunions and Conversations

Thanks for reading. I own nothing

* * *

><p>When Skye and Bobbi reach the pond, they see a figure laying on the ground on the opposite side on the pond.<p>

"Oh no." says Skye getting out of the car

"Skye, it may not be her." says Bobbi following Skye's lead

"It's her. Look."

Skye points across the pond where they see May, Hunter, and Coulson exit the woods and May to sprinting towards the body.

* * *

><p>May falls to her knees when she reaches her mother's body and covers her face with her hands with she sees that her eyes are closed.<p>

"I'm sorry." she says with tears in her eyes

"You should be." says Mrs. May opening her eyes and looking at her daughter

"What?"

"Your late."

"You're complaining about my timeliness to rescue you so you decide to play dead."

"Yes. What took you?"

"We had to walk. Hunter!" says May and Hunter comes running up to them

"Nice to see you Mrs. May."

"Likewise. Now please walk me back to the cabin I need my rest. We'll leave in the morning."

Hunter and Mrs. May walk back in the direction of the cabin as Skye and Bobbi come running up to May and Coulson.

"She okay?" asks Bobbi

"Seems to be. Any sign of Ward and Agent 33?" asks Coulson

"No."

"What happened?"

"We'll find out in the morning." says May walking after Hunter and her Mother.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Mrs. May wakes up after peaceful sleep and walks downstairs to join the others.<p>

"Mama May, its so good to see you. We made breakfast." says Skye getting up from her place on the couch to hug her and leading her to the kitchen

"More like bought." says Bobbi

"Well whatever it is I'll eat it. Where is my daughter?"

"Keeping an eye out with Coulson."

"Well go find them. I imagine you guys are wondering what happened."

* * *

><p>"So after our phone call was rudely interrupted I knocked Ward out with the chair over there."<p>

"Awesome." says Skye

"That's when Agent 33 and I had a chat."

_"No so fast Mrs. May. Hands where I can see them." said Agent 33 holding her gun at Mrs. May _

_"You don't want to do this." replied Mrs. May_

_"Don't I. SHIELD finds him and I can leave just like you told me to."_

_"But you're not going to do that are you?"_

_"Well I'm pretty short on cash and I'd figure that someone would pay handsomely for your return."_

_"Or my daughter will kill you along with him. Now I know you were SHIELD before do you want to go back? Maybe they can help with your face."_

_"No. I'm too far gone, its too far gone. If I do this I'll be set."_

_"But you'll most likely still be lost."_

_"You're only doing this because I have her face and if I didn't you'd be finding a way to make sure that I'm still here when she gets here."_

_"You're right but you have a choice of what you want to do. Now I'll leave you to your thoughts while I make some tea."_

"They left while I was making some tea and then I went for a walk." says Mrs. May

"You let them go. Why would you do that?" asks May

"I didn't want to further ruin my week."

"Well you just ruined mine."

* * *

><p>They made it back to the playground without incident. Even though she was fine, Mrs. May humored her daughter and got herself checkout by Simmons.<p>

"Its good to have you back Mrs. May."

"Its good to be back Simmons. I heard you figure it out what Hydra was up to."

"It was a group effort. I'll just take a few blood samples to make certain that nothing is left in your system. I believe Fitz is working on your new tracker."

"Its going inside your body no objections." says May as she walks in with Fitz

"Here you go Simmons. Just a prick of the finger, no need for us to see a lot of blood." says Fitz handing Simmons the tracker

"Are you squeamish Leopold?" asks Mrs. May with a smile on her face

"No. I'm just not fond of blood."

"Well I guess only Simmons would enjoy the story of when I found a decomposing body but there was still blood flowing through the body. It's actually one of the first times I worked with SHIELD"

"Fascinating. Tell me more." says Simmons as Fitz runs out of the room

* * *

><p>"Are you hiding Hunter?" asks May as she enters the men's bathroom<p>

"Like I thought hiding in here would protect me. Someone messed up the bathroom again and avoided the cameras. I may have to sleep in here." says Hunter holding up a bucket and a sponge

"You're lucky my mother told me I couldn't harm you."

"Thank you Mrs. May. She's okay though right."

"Yes. Now clean this up."

After May leaves, Hunter notices that there is a rather large chocolate bar laying by the sink.

* * *

><p>"Where's Mama May?" asks Skye while washing some dishes when she sees May walking past her<p>

"Talking with Andrew. He wanted to make sure she was okay. What's wrong?"

"How did Ward know about us watching the home. There's no way he's monitoring our communications."

"He's probably monitoring Hyrdra's and got lucky. Anything else?"

"Well, what Agent 33 said about being too far gone. How do you know?"

"Depends on the person, depends on the situation."

"Can you come back though?"

"Same answer."

"That's doesn't answer my question."

"It shouldn't. If your wondering you haven't reached that point Skye. Hopefully you never will."

"You've reached that point then. How long did it take you to come back?"

"Same answer."

* * *

><p>"You should sleep." says Coulson to May whose making a sandwich in the kitchen<p>

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I guess I never really realized what just happened could happen more often."

"It won't."

"You don't know that."

"I do and besides I don't think anyone would be smart of enough to try it."

"Ward was." says May while slicing her sandwich in half

"And looked what happened, she knocked him out with a chair."

"Wished she didn't."

"The point is they shouldn't mess with anyone with the last name May." says Coulson grabbing half of May's sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

"Or anyone affiliated with us."

"Speaking of we're having a celebration tomorrow."

"No, Phil."

"Don't worry. It's a 'Glad your not kidnapped anymore' party for your mother and there may or may not be cake there."

"Presents?"

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>Party next chapter. I'm still taking suggestions for my deleted scenes chapter. Leave a comment<p> 


	8. Friday Fiesta

I own nothing. Thanks for reading

* * *

><p>"What'd you get her?" asks Skye to Coulson at breakfast<p>

"May? It's a surprise. You have everything set up."

"Just about. Simmons and I are baking the cakes later today."

"AHHHHHH!."

"What was that?" asks Coulson running toward the noise along with Skye

They end up meeting the others at the men's bathroom.

"What's going on?" asks Skye

"Its Hunter. He slept in the bathroom in order to catch the person responsible for messing up the bathroom." says Bobbi

"He's trapped apparently." says Mack with laughter in his voice

"Trapped? Hunter what's going on?" asks Coulson

"Someone tied my hands to the cot and the floor is covered in bubble wrap that sprays out glitter when popped. Jokes on them though, I had a camera on me the entire night. Once I get out of here, they are cleaning it up." says Hunter

Hunter makes it out of the bathroom covered in glitter five minutes later.

"This is a picture moment." says Bobbi holding up her phone.

"Whose job was it to clean the hallways?" asks Simmons looking at the trail of glitter left behind by Hunter

* * *

><p>"Why is there glitter in the hallways?" asks May<p>

The team points to Hunter who points at the display.

"Whoever did this to me is responsible." says Hunter playing the video

_"I'm going to catch whoever is doing this to me." mutters Hunter before he goes to bed_

"How long until it happens? Its been thirty minutes." says Mack

"Fine I'll fast forward." says Hunter

"Wait what was that?" asks Skye pointing to the corner of the screen

"The culprit." says Hunter

_A shadow pops onto the screen and ties Hunter's hands to the cot, then the screen goes to black._

"Is that it?" asks Fitz

"No, I'm still hearing noises." says Bobbi

_Hunter pops back on the screen ten minutes later and bubblewrap and glitter can be seen everywhere._

"Well that was disappointing." says Simmons

"Definitely." says Fitz

"Guess you have to clean the hallways too Hunter." says Skye patting him on the back

"No. I'm not doing it. No one is leaving this room until I figure out who did it." says Hunter

"How do you know it was one of us?" asks Bobbi

"No one else likes to see me suffer."

"May does." says Coulson as the others turn towards her

"If I wanted him to suffer, I'd do it to his face." says May

"That's not a no." says Hunter

"Its not a yes."

"Did you do it or not. If so I want to know how." says Skye

"How? Why in the world would you want to know that?" asks Mack

"If she did it, she snuck in and out of that bathroom with cameras watching. I want to know the secret."

"Not all pranksters reveal their secrets." says Coulson

"We'll see about that. Now May did you do it or didn't you?" asks Skye looking around for May

"Where'd she go?" asks Fitz

"How does she do that?" asks Simmons

"I'm not cleaning it up." says Hunter

* * *

><p>"How many cake mixes did you buy?" asks Bobbi when she enters the kitchen and finds Skye and Simmons with a lot of bowls out on the counter<p>

"Enough I think. We may even make cupcakes. You want to help?" asks Simmons

"I think I'll just watch you guys. Is this all for Mrs. May's party."

"Yep."

"It seems like a lot though. What else is happening?"

"Nothing. Right Skye."

"Yeah. We just wanted a lot of cake." replies Skye

"Bobbi, come help me put this banner up." says Mack walking into the room with Fitz holding said banner

"Why?"

"Because you two are the tallest in this building." says Fitz

"What's it say?" asks Bobbi walking over to them

"Glad you're not kidnapped anymore."

"Not that original."

"Creativity is not our strong suit." says Mack

* * *

><p>"You guys did a lovely job but I think you went overboard with the glitter." says Mrs. May as she takes in the decorated room<p>

"Told you." says Simmons

"I couldn't help it. I was covered in it." says Hunter

"Moving on. We've set up a decorate your own cupcake station over here and if you don't want to do that you can get yourself a slice of those cakes over there." says Skye pointing at two different tables

"What about that cake?" asks Mrs. May pointing to a white frosted cake on a third table.

"That's May's." replies Skye

"What? Why does she get her own cake?" whines Hunter

"Because its her…Simmons what did you call it."

"Its just a cake celebrating an annual occurrence that coincides with May's expulsion from Mrs. May's uter…well you know." says Simmons

"I think I just lost my appetite." says Mack placing his fork on a plate and pushing it far away from him.

"Eww Simmons." says Fitz while eating a cupcake

"I knew there was something else going on. Why not just call it a birthday cake?" asks Bobbi

"She doesn't want to make a big deal about it." says Skye while frosting a cupcake

"Who doesn't want to make a big deal about what? Yay cupcakes." says Coulson when he enters the room

"May. Where is she?"

"She's coming. Anyone want to surprise her." says Coulson

"I don't think my daughter can be surprised." says Mrs. May from the couch

"As long as she doesn't have a gun or knife. I'm for it." says Bobbi

* * *

><p>"Where is everybody?" asks May when she walks into the dark room<p>

"Surprise!"

"Ahhhhh!" someone yells and then a body hits the floor.

"Coulson. Why were you sneaking up on me? I could have killed you."

"Thanks for restraining yourself. Now someone help me up and turn on the lights." says Coulson from the floor

"I told you it was a bad idea." says Mrs. May

"You were trying to surprise me. Who's bright idea was that?" asks May looking at the others who all point at Coulson

"I know. I should know better." says Coulson handing out a cupcake to May

"Thanks. Let's get this over with. Aren't there supposed to be candles on it." says May pointing to her cake

"Really?! Oh wait let me get a camera." says Skye running out of the room

"Can we sing?" asks Coulson to May

"No."

"Hum."

"No."

"How many candles should I put on here?" asks Skye once she gets back to the room with a camera in her hand.

"However many you feel appropriate." answers May

"And if I put on the wrong amount?"

"Can't happen."

"Okay. We'll here goes." says Skye as she places three candles on the cake

"Three candles, three wishes." she says while lighting them

"I don't think that's how birthday wishes work." says Hunter

"Now is not the time Hunter." responds Bobbi

"At your own time May." says Skye moving away from the candle lit cake.

May walks over to the cake and the candles blow out with one swift gust.

"Happy birthday Qiaolian."

"Thanks. Now someone hand me a knife."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we didn't think of gifts." says Simmons while she and the others were eating the cake<p>

"That's okay Simmons. I don't need a gift." says May

"I actually have something for you." says Skye handing May a bag

"Skye you didn't have to."

"I didn't. Its from Tripp actually. He found it while we were in Hawaii and he said that it screamed you. He was waiting for the right time to give it to you."

May smiles, opens the bag, and pulls out a pilot's captain hat with the words _Flying Boss_ stitched onto the hat.

"Thanks Tripp."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing in here?" asks Coulson when he enters the Bus' cockpit<p>

"Putting Tripp's present in its proper place." says May and Coulson sees that she placed that hat on the headrest of the co-pilots chair.

"Right where it belongs. About my gift."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't. Well not in that sense. Your mom's offered to watch the base and the others tomorrow. Maybe run them through some drills"

"You want to take me out."

"Anywhere you want to go, its my treat."

* * *

><p>Where should May and Coulson go? Leave a comment. Thank you to those who left suggestions for my deleted scenes chapter. I am still taking them so leave a comment if you want have a scene in mind.<p> 


	9. Saturday Fun

Thanks for reading. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"I still don't think this is a good idea." says May as she is starts up the Quinjet<p>

"It'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen with your mother in charge of the base?"

"Humiliation, embarrassment, fire, explosions, collisions, tears, nudity, and death."

"I thought that was just a rumor."

"It was bad luck that involved a rogue crème brulee torch."

"Well I'm sure it will only happen once."

"We can only hope."

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Coulson or May?" asks Simmons<p>

"I haven't seen them all morning." answers Bobbi

"Well they're not in Coulson's office and the Quinjet is missing." says Skye

"Secret mission?" asks Fitz

"Maybe."

"Gather around young ones." says Mrs. May when she enters the common room

"Do you know where Coulson and May are?" asks Skye

"They went out and left me in charge."

"Went where?"

"No idea. Now we're going to run through some drills today."

* * *

><p>"Cedar Point. This is where you want to go." says Coulson once they get to the entrance<p>

"Yep. Then we can have dinner somewhere of you're choice."

"Why here? We could have gone to Disney World."

"They have the best rollercoasters in the world and you have to ride them with me."

"I'll ride your coasters as long as you ride the ones I want to go on."

"Even the carousel and you winning me a giant bear?"

"Even the carousel and most definitely the giant bear."

* * *

><p>"How much longer do we have to do this?" pants Simmons<p>

"Until you get it right." says Mrs. May

"What's the point anyway? No one knows where we are." says Hunter

"You don't know that. You need to be prepared in case of a surprise attack and you need to make a quick exit. I'll give you five minutes to get into position before I set off the alarm. If you guys get it right this time, we'll have some real fun."

"Any luck getting hold of Coulson or May?" asks Bobbi to Skye who just shakes her head as the team walks back to their bunks

"There's got to be an easier way to gather our essentials in a limited amount of time." says Simmons

"There's a reason its called a go bag." says Mack

"And I will have one when this is over." says Hunter as he empties out his bag on his bed

* * *

><p>"<em>May, its Skye. You need to come back now. As much as I adore Mama May, I do not want to go through anymore of these drills. Just call me back. I gotta go she set off the alarms again<em>."

"Skye?" asks Coulson as they stand in line to ride _Top Thrill Dragster_

"It's her fifth message. My mother must be putting them through the ringer."

"Think they'll be angry?"

"That we blew them off and spent the whole day at an amusement park."

"Well when you put it like that I think they'll be a tad upset. Are you sure you want to ride this one?"

"Yeah. Its supposed to be one of the fastest and tallest coaster. You going to scream like a little girl."

"You know it."

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of doing drills, Mrs. May allowed the team to break for dinner and left with instructions to join her in the gym when finished.<p>

"What do you think she's going to make us do now?" asks Hunter as they walk towards the gym

"Hopefully something fun." says Fitz

"You guys are going to love this!" says Sam Koenig where he is standing outside the closed doors of the gym with his brother Billy

"What is it?" asks Simmons

"Capture the flag laser tag." answers Billy who opens the gym's doors

The gym was completely transformed into a laser tag arena. There are two podiums on opposing sides of the room that have flags on the them. There also is a stage with a few chairs on them which is where Mrs. May is sitting.

"Awesome." says Mack

"I thought so. Now a few rules. If you get hit three times you're out, your chest plates will vibrate each time you are hit. You will then come join me up here for three minutes then you are allowed back in. You also can be tagged out, if that happens you will join me up here for one minute. If you have the flag and get tagged out, you must return the flag but you will be in a defensive mode. Same thing goes if you are hit. When in defensive mode you may help out your teammates anyway you can think of without shooting or tagging the other team. You can take a hit or tag for your teammates and if so you will be out for one minute. Defensive mode lasts a minute but you can stay in it for three minutes if you wish. Now how do you want to divide the teams." says Mrs. May

"Girls vs Boys! First team to get five flags over wins." says Bobbi

"Fine but each team gets a Koenig."

"It is so on." says Sam

* * *

><p>"You know we could have gone to real Paris." says May as they are waiting for their dinner<p>

"I know that but I didn't feel like going through a ten hour flight. Besides it has the ambience of Paris and look the Eiffel Tower is right there." replies Coulson as he points over May's shoulder

"You just wanted to get Mickey Mouse ears."

"For the team not me."

"Says the man wearing the hat. "

"Says the woman wearing the Minnie Mouse shirt."

"It's a nice shirt. Now why did you choose it."

"It's the happiest place on Earth."

"Not buying it."

"Is it a bad thing that I wanted to walk down a Parisian street eating ice cream with one of my favorite people in the world. Also there's supposed to be fireworks later on."

"No its not especially if there's fireworks."

* * *

><p>"Where is everyone?" asks May when she and Coulson get back to the Playground<p>

"Beats me. I'll check the security cameras. Everywhere seems to be empty. You think your mom kidnapped them? Oh wait there are lights flashing in the gym which is odd because its pitch black in there."

"Maybe they're watching a movie. You think we should bring everything with us."

"I'd leave the giant pink bear."

* * *

><p>"You can't trip me. I want a rematch." says Hunter<p>

"Don't be such a sore loser." says Bobbi

"Yeah we're just better than you." says Simmons with Skye nodding in agreement

"How about we take a break? We've played five games maybe we should change it up a little." says Mack

"You mean switch up the teams. I call Fitz and Simmons. Oldies vs Newies. Hit the lights Mama May." says Skye

The two teams get in their respective sides but before the game starts the doors to the gym open.

"We kicked you guys out for a reason. You can only come in here, if you stopped your arguing. If not you can watch from the security cameras" says Bobbi

"What's going on here?" asks May

"Well nice of you guys to finally join us. Where have you been?" asks Skye

"Out."

"What's in the bag?" asks Fitz

"Presents." says Coulson opening the bag handing out the hats

"You went to Disneyland? Without us?" asks Skye while angrily putting on the hat

"And Cedar Point." says May walking around the gym

"Why?" asks Simmons

"Birthday present. Laser Tag?" asks Coulson

"Combined with capture the flag. Did you two have fun?" asks Mrs. May and both May and Coulson nod in response.

"What are the rules?" asks May

"You want to play?"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll lose." says Skye still angry at the two of them

"Why would they lose?" asks Mack

"Because it'll be six against two."

"What that's no fair." says Coulson

"You want to talk about fair. You went to Disneyland without us." says Hunter

"It'll be fine Coulson. We can take them." says May putting on her gear

"This is going to be so awesome. Give me ten minutes to get some popcorn and soda." says Sam Koenig over the intercom system.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Devan Alexander for the idea to send May and Coulson to an amusement park. Cedar Point is somewhere in Ohio is a fantastic amusement park for those who love roller coasters. Coulson and May went to Epcot for dinner and their exchange about Mrs. May being in charge comes from the tv show Miranda S2E4 which is another great show.<p>

I wonder whose going to win the game. Skye may inquire about May and Coulson's day out. I'm still taking suggestions for my deleted scenes chapter. Leave a comment if you have an idea.


	10. Sunday Farewells

I own nothing. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>"How did they manage to win four of the five games that we played? I think they cheated." says Hunter the next day at breakfast<p>

"There's no need for them to cheat." says Bobbi

"They're just that good." says Fitz

"Well they can't be that good. I'm sure one of the Koenigs are watching it on a loop somewhere. I'm going to find out their secret" he says before walking out of the room.

"He really is a sore loser." says Simmons

* * *

><p>"So." says Skye when she sits in front of Coulson's desk<p>

"So what?" asks Coulson

"Your day out without us. How was it?"

"Oh that. It was nice."

"Nice. That's all you have to say."

"Yeah."

"So did anything happen."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, did your status of your relationship change?"

"My status of what relationship?"

"With May. I can't tell if you're playing dumb or just avoiding the question. Maybe I'll just ask May."

"Ask me what?" says May as she enters the office

"If anything happened during your day out?" asks Skye as she looks between May and Coulson

"Like what? Are you asking for specifics."

"She wanted to know if our relationship status changed." says Coulson

"Relationship Status? Skye you're not making any sense. Go help my mother with her luggage."

"I am making sense. You two are just avoiding the question. I'm stealing your bear by the way." says Skye walking out of the office

"You're just going to let her take it?" asks Coulson getting up from his desk

"Why not? I was just going to take out the stuffing and replace it with money, guns, passports, and other essentials."

"Of course you would. Now has our status changed?" he says walking over towards May and grabbing her hand

"Only you can answer that."

"Along with the person that causes that change."

"Am I that person, Phil?"

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>"I want to thank you guys for helping me and I appreciate that you gave your all during my drills even though you thought it was unnecessary." says Mrs. May as she stands in front of the team<p>

"Anything for you Mrs. May." says Simmons

"Yeah, especially if you set up games that we can play." says Fitz

"I'll see what I can come up with for next time." says Mrs. May

"I'm all for a cook-off. Here's my lasagna recipe as promised." says Mack

"And here is my wonton soup recipe. Its my daughter's favorite and always puts her in a good mood."

"You're gonna have to make that on a regular basis then. Its always a pleasure to see you Mrs. May." says Bobbi walking up to the two of them.

"My sentiments exactly Bobbi. Now where is the mercenary, I wanted to thank him again for looking after me."

"He's re-watching the footage from the laser tag games. He wanted to figure out how we lost." answers Bobbi

"Well give him my best."

"Will do."

"I placed all your luggage in the trunk." says Skye as Mama May walks towards the car.

"Thank you Skye."

"Anything for you Mama May."

"Now about those papers."

"Here they are. It was easy to get May to sign them when she's preoccupied." says Skye who hands her an envelope

"I'll send them in and we should get conformation in a couple weeks or so."

"Yay. Thank you so much for doing this."

"No problem just promise me you'll send me a video of Qiaolian's reaction. Speaking of which where is my daughter?"

"I will and no idea. I left them discussing if Coulson's relationship status has changed."

"Relationship status? You mean with my daughter."

"See even you get it."

"Get what?" asks May as she and Coulson walk up to them

"What a relationship status is." says Mrs. May and Skye abruptly walks away from them

"Whose relationship status? Why Mrs. May are you seeing someone?" asks Coulson suddenly curious

"Like I would tell you Phillip." she replies getting into the car

"Well whose relationship then?"

"Yours and Qiaolian's. Now I'll be on my way. I'll call you when I'm home."

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you?" asks May

"I'll be fine and if I'm not you'll be the first to know." says Mrs. May holding up her index finger.

"Ok. Be safe."

"Always. Also tell the mercenary I'm sorry." she says as she starts up the car and drives out of the Playground

"Sorry for what?" asks Coulson but he doesn't get a response from May but hears Hunter yelling

"Where is she? Where is your mother?" asks Hunter

"She just left Hunter. What is it?" asks Bobbi

"She was the prankster. She ruined the bathroom."

"What? That's impossible the bathroom was messed up late Friday night or early Saturday morning. She wasn't here at that time." says Simmons

"No she was. I saw her while I was going through the security footage of the base for the past couple of days. And lo and behold there she was hauling in all that glitter." he says showing them a photo on his tablet that was time stamped for early Saturday morning.

"No way. How did she get in here? How did we not notice?" asks Skye

"She has her ways." says May

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I'm going to post the deleted scenes soon. There's still time to leave a suggestion if you want. Leave a comment.<p> 


	11. Deleted Scene: Hershey Park

I own nothing. Thanks for reading.

A Day at Hershey Park (requested by a couple of Guest readers)

* * *

><p>"Enjoy your day." says the cab driver<p>

"We will." replies Skye as May pays the driver

"You ever been here before?" asks Skye as the walk up to the entrance

"No. You."

"Nope. I'm thinking we'll eat some chocolate then go on some rides and then eat more chocolate and buy presents for the others."

"If you say so."

"You're gonna have fun right? You have to."

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>"We've been on three roller coasters so far and you haven't screamed yet. You don't even raise your hands."<p>

"Why would I do that?"

"For the thrill and the fun."

"Skye, considering what I do for a living do you actually think I would yell on a roller coaster or raise my hands."

"I guess not but if you want to you can. I won't tell anyone."

* * *

><p>"You're a jerk." says a young woman to a guy at a booth before walking away from him<p>

"Its not my fault you're not good at shooting at ducks. That's why hunters are mainly men." he replies

"Ugh. Can you believe that guy. Hunters are mainly men. What a caveman." says Skye as she and May are eating lunch

"You should teach him a lesson." May says causally sipping her soda

"You're right. I should."

Skye gets up from the table and walks over the booth.

"I'll play you, best two out of three." she says to him

"You're on and when I win I'll give you that stuffed duck."

"If you win and when I win…"

"I'll give you my number." says the guy and May rolls her eyes at this

Skye wins the first two games with ease upsetting the man.

"As promised here's my number. Want to play again." he says handing over a business card

"No thanks and no." she says walking away from him but he steps in front of her preventing her from walking off.

"Hey take the number. I insist."

"Yeah I really don't want it. Now move."

"Not until you take the number."

Skye sees May getting up from their table and walking over towards the two of them.

"You're really gonna want to walk away now." says Skye

"Why? What are you going to do?" he says getting in Skye's face

"It's not her you have to worry about." says May grabbing the man's arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Who are you? Stop that! You're going to pull my arm out of socket." he says and Skye can see the pain written on his face.

"That's the point. Now apologize."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"Apologize or you'll never use this arm again." May says applying more pressure to his arm

"Alright I'm sorry."

May lets go of his arm and grabs Skye's and pulls her over to their table.

"Thanks May."

"Grab the bags. We need to get out of here."

"Why?"

"The jerk called over security. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"This was fun. We should do it again with the others." says Skye as they are in the cab on the way back to Garner's office<p>

"We'll see. You did well."

"You doubted that I wouldn't be able to beat that guy."

"No, I knew that you would because I taught you. I'm talking about staying calm. You're improving."

"Does everything have to be a teaching moment for you. Did you even have a good time?"

"I enjoyed it."

"You mean you enjoyed almost pulling that guy's arm off and running away from security."

"You have your version of fun and I have mine." says May smirking at Skye

"You are so weird."

* * *

><p>I'm glad you guys enjoyed my stories. I'm going to be posting the deleted scenes as I finish them.<p> 


	12. Deleted Scene: Adoption

Thanks for reading. I own nothing.

Adoption (requested by a Guest reader)

* * *

><p>"This is weird." says Coulson as he holds up an envelope<p>

"I didn't even know we got mail. Do we even have a mailbox?" asks May

"We don't. Agent Koenig usually takes care of it but he saw one addressed to you from an adoption agency." he says handing the envelop to May

"Adoption agency? It must be a mistake. When do I have time to adopt a child?" she says ripping open the envelope

"What does it say?"

"This paper says congratulations on the adoption of your daughter. This one is the actual certificate." she says holding up the certificate

"Whose the lucky girl?"

"Skye."

"What? Let me see that. It has your signature. How did she manage that? Are you sure you didn't forget about it?"

"You think I would forget about adopting Skye. I'm sure I would have mentioned it to you."

"Yeah and you would have included me in your plans because my name would be on here too. Where are you going?"

"To find Skye."

* * *

><p>"Simmons have you seen Skye?" asks May when she enters the lab<p>

"No. No I have not." she replies

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"I'll tell her I wore you down."

"You will. Thank you May. Even though I've gotten better, I can't lie to you of all people. I don't even think you'd believe me if I tried."

"Simmons."

"Right. Well Agent Koenig came in here and mentioned that you received something from an adoption agency. Skye then smiled, squealed, and said 'May's going to kill me'. She ran out of the room after that."

"Any idea where?"

"No."

"Do you have any cake mix left?"

"Yeah. Along with some cookie dough."

"Why?"

"Get baking. I'm going to weed her out."

* * *

><p>"What's with all the cookies?" asks Bobbi walking in the kitchen<p>

"May wants to lure Skye out of her hiding place." says Mack

"Why?"

"Because as her adopted mother I don't feel like running around this whole base searching for her." says May

"Adopted mother?" asks Fitz

"When did that happen? How did that happen?" asks Hunter

"That's what I want to know. Now is the intercom system working yet?" asks May

"Yep." says Mack

"Good. Skye, the others and I are planning on going out to eat for dinner. If you don't show up in one minute we're leaving you here and you'll have to clean the whole base." says May through the intercom

"It's already been an hour and you already have this mom thing down." says Coulson

* * *

><p>Skye walked into the common room with thirty seconds to spare. May was sitting at a table with an empty seat across from her. The others were sitting off to the side talking amongst themselves but really they're just waiting for Skye to arrive so they can overhear the conversation.<p>

"Have a seat Skye. We need to talk." says May

"About?" replies Skye as she sits in the chair.

"Your adoption. Now I have a few questions. How did you manage this?" asks May as she pushes forward the adoption certificate.

"I was talking to Mama May and she mentioned that being around us makes it seems that she has psuedo-grandkids."

"Aww." says Simmons

"I know. Then I said if you adopted me then she'd have a grandkid. I didn't think she'd go for it but she did."

"How'd you get my signature?" asks May

"I sneaked in the papers into your normal paperwork knowing that you don't really read that stuff and would just sign it. Then I gave the papers to Mama May before she left."

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise and I didn't think you'd go for it."

"It was a surprise all right." says Coulson

"Are you mad?" asks Skye

"I was but now its okay." replies May

"Really? You're not going to undo it."

"Why would I do that? Having you as a daughter wouldn't be that bad and now I have someone to give my valuables to in case I die.

"I thought you were giving them to me. You promised me that I'd get the pool house" says Coulson

"Now is not the time Coulson. Just don't go behind my back again. Okay."

"Okay, _Mom_. So what's for dinner?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. A couple more deleted scenes left. I'm thinking of doing another story. Maybe. We'll see.<p> 


	13. More Deleted Scenes

I own nothing. Thanks for reading

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to win you that bear.<em>

"Phil, you don't have to do this." says May

"I said that I would and I will."

"You've already wasted twenty bucks trying to win be a giant bear that I don't need by failing to hit milk bottles."

"I'm not complaining." says the game booth attendant and he walks to the other side of the booth when May glares at him

"I'm just saying that I appreciate the effort." says May

"I'm glad that you do but I'm getting that bear for you. If only we brought Skye with us, she could knock them down."

"You want to use Skye's powers to win at a carnival game. You're unbelievable."

"It's not cheating because the game is already rigged. Excuse me sir, three more balls please."

"Here you are." says the attendant

Coulson throws two of the balls and they both fail to knock down the milk bottles. May throws the third ball and successfully hits the bottles.

"Showoff." grumbles Coulson walking away from the booth

"And we have a winner. Here is your prize." says the attendant and he hands May a giant pink bear

"Thank you." says May walking away from the booth and running up to catch Coulson

"Don't worry the others will only know that you got it on the first try."

"Thanks May. You're the best."

* * *

><p><em>A session with Skye and Doctor Garner (requested by af1011)<em>

"How are you Skye?" asks Garner

"As good as I can be." she replies from the couch

"What about your powers?"

"They're under control when I remain calm."

"Are you calm now?"

"Now that I'm in a building that I could currently topple at any moment. Yeah I'm calm."

"You don't want to be here."

"I can kill people in this building in a blink of an eye. This is one of the last places in the world I want to be right now." she says getting up from the couch and pacing around the room

"They why are you here?"

"To have my session with you? Why else would I be here?"

"No why are here in this building?"

"The appointment got moved because of Mama May's retirement home mission."

"Retirement home?"

"You don't know. Didn't May tell you."

"She doesn't tell me anything but back to the point. Why are you here?"

"May thought I could come here and not topple the building." she says sitting back down

"You don't believe her."

"No but she's right so far isn't she."

"She usually is."

"Yes she is."

"So you wanted to come here to prove her wrong."

"I guess and to see if I could do it."

"And you did. I think you should go out in crowded areas more. Maybe a mall or something. Doctor's orders."

"You think I could convince May to take me to Hershey Park. I bet its crowded."

"And has plenty of chocolate. If you manage it I'll be impressed."

"You could write a prescription and make it official."

"I'll talk to her about it."

"But that's no fun."

"How about a doctor's note?"

"That'll work."

* * *

><p><em>Hunter sees the laser tag footage (requested by Guest)<em>

"Hey Billy, where's the footage of last nights laser tag game?" asks Hunter walking into Billy's office

"Which version do you want? I have one in night vision, infrared, hi def, and your gear had cameras on it so you could get one from your point of view. Sam managed to edit one with noises and one with his narration of the game. Its mostly him praising Agent May." says Billy

"I'll take the point of view one."

"Great. I'll set it up. Do you want any snacks or beverages?"

"No I just ate."

"If you're sure." says Billy before he starts the video

_"How are we going to play this?" asks Bobbi_

_"We're going to win. Its six against two, there's no way their going to win this. It's what they get for going off and having fun without us." says Skye_

_"I say three of us go for the flag and the rest stay here." says Simmons_

_"Oldies and Newsies." says Fitz_

_"Right. So we'll stay here and you guys go get the flag." says Mack_

_"Wonder who they're sending over here?" asks Skye_

_"Either way we better be prepared." says Hunter_

_"Hope you guys are ready." yells Coulson from his side_

_"I'll countdown from three and I'll hit the lights." says Mrs. May_

_"Three. Two. One."_

_"I'll take the middle. You guys take the sides. There is no way they are getting pass us." says Bobbi_

_"That would be a good idea if we all weren't hit and the flag wasn't missing." says Mack pointing behind them_

_"Oldies they got the flag. Be on the look out." yells Hunter_

_"Its only been thirty seconds how did that happen." yells Skye from outside of the arena_

_"You're already out how did that happen." he yells back_

_"Flag captured. Reset. I'll give you guys sometime to come up with a better plan." says Mrs. May_

_"Okay new plan." says Fitz_

_"We'll go get the flag you guys stay here." says Hunter_

_"How's that going to help?" asks Simmons_

_"It probably won't." says Skye_

_"Times up. Let's begin." says Mrs. May_

_"We'll need a diversion. Hunter you'll be the bait." says Bobbi before running off to one side_

_"Great. I guess I'll go up the middle then."_

_"It's all clear on this side!" yells Mack_

_"Same here. Hunter go for the flag." says Bobbi_

_"On it."_

_"Newsies. Hurry up they have the flag and I've just been tagged." yells Simmons_

_"Hey that rhymes." says Hunter_

_"Hunter now is not the time. Let's go." says Mack running towards the other end of the arena_

_"I'm out." says Bobbi_

_"So am I." says Coulson_

_"Yeah I got you. Great. Now I'm out. Geeze May, you couldn't let me bask in my glory. " says Skye_

_"Well its still three against one. Run Hunter Run." says Bobbi_

_"I'm almost there. May." says Hunter as he meets May in the middle of the arena_

_"Hunter."_

_"Good luck."_

_"You'll need it." she replies walking further away from him as he stands in the same place_

_"Why?"_

_"Flag captured. Better luck next time." says Mrs. May_

_"We were so close, Hunter. You need to learn how to walk and talk." says Skye_

"Hey, I was watching that." says Sam when Hunter pauses the video

"You've seen it enough." replies Hunter

"I know. They kicked your butts."

* * *

><p><em>Engaged? (requested by Guest)<em>

"So I've been thinking." says Coulson as he and May are walking through the Playground hallways to bid farewell to Mrs. May

"This can't be good."

"Well I was just thinking about what Skye was talking about."

"Changed relationship statuses."

"Yeah and how I hope you're the reason for that change."

"I know you just said it in you're office."

"I know that. I just want to know if what I want is what you want. I want to hear it."

"I want what you want."

"You just don't know if it's the best time for this to happen. You want to know what I think."

"Not really but go ahead."

"We could die at any moment and yeah it may not be the best time but I was given a second chance and this is how I want to spend it."

"With me. Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely and hey maybe we'll end up getting married."

"If we both live that long, sure. Why not?"

"So what a year from now."

"If we're both alive."

"Did we just get engaged?"

"I believe we did."

* * *

><p>Glad you guys enjoyed my story. Like I said. I may do a third story to make it a trilogy. We'll see.<p> 


End file.
